Talk:Megalore
I have had this spell go off everytime i engage 6 unions or more in the very first round. Pagus has to be grouped with Irina and Khrynia and any two others it seems. I have also had them set up in Marauders glaive 3 two of Raider's fork formation to enhance the unique chance and it seems to help. Enemy must have atleast 5 unions. Never done it with less enemy unions. ...or atleast that's how it is when you want to do it at the first turn. It requires at least 1 more enemy union than friendly unions on the field. If you have 5 unions it requires 6 enemy unions on the field, and for the union to be outside of deadlock and have 90+ AP. Pagus will do it in a union on his own if he can build up enough AP and stay out of deadlock. It doesn't require anybody but Pagus as union leader. This signature was complements of the chef! 13:36, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Wingless Valkyrie 12:40, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Is it actually a Weapon Art? It requires a ring, and behaves just like a Unique Art/Arcana (same effect as Fatal Eclipse, none of the other members in the union did/could use other abilities concurrently, makes Pagus' name be surrounded by flames, shows up in the specific UA/triggered Arcana color). I forgot the text at the top of the screen before using it though, so if anyone can confirm it.. My lucky day.. got to use it again the next turn. Text reads "Orders an attack with the weapon art Megalore. Other units in the union do not act." Lancelot1 08:41, 23 April 2009 (UTC) It's not Arcane, it's Remnant. it's just like Omnistrike with Rush or Gae Bolg With David. Arcane Spells are different and occur when the whole union casts certain spells and with Arcane spells you get message "Synergy" while casting. (pointing out that with arcane, all members cast, but with Megalore - only Pagus casts). Hehe i had union that consisted of Pagus + Irina + 3 other little fellas which gave me max 99 AP every turn, since the "spell" needs 90 AP then i could use it right at the first turn. So it was like "Mach Start... WOOO MEGALORE!!! everyone's gone! bah! Next!" (Same with Gae Bolg only that was 80AP and easier to come by but i didnt kno that at first). I Don't recommend doing that. Takes away lots of challenge and fun. (hehe later on i did Megalore + Gae Bold at the first turn and that was a blast! noone survived except bosses) Wingless Valkyrie 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Weird, during the battle against the conqueror's army I got 'Fatal Eclipse!' written in yellow text amongst the combat options for that union, and with Fatal Eclipse listed as the only ability to be used (however, it didn't go off and they each used various mystic arts instead). Plus, I'm not really sure ML counts as a Remnant 'art'. We didn't see Pagus binding the Remnant to himself, and it would make it the first Remnant to actually drop from a mob. Even if it is, it's still not a Weapon Art, as is written in the article (GB & Omni aren't). So what do I change it to? Special Art? Lancelot1 10:28, 24 April 2009 (UTC) As Far as i can tell then yeah, it is Special Art. There are Lots of Arcane Spells i know only 3 of them and have used only 2. one was Blackout and other was some kind of healing art that replenished everyone's HP and AP. there is Whiteout too but i don't know how to do that. there might be answer here in wiki but i haven't checked. The Thing that you were talking about "Fatal Eclipse" is probably not Megalore. Yup, Fatal Eclipse isn't Megalore. Type in Fatal Eclipse in search and you'll see. Wingless Valkyrie 24 April 2009 (UTC) I never said Fatal Eclipse is the same as Megalore. Fatal Eclipse is an Arcana, Megalore isn't. I was asking what, specifically, Megalore was. It's clearly not a Weapon Art, since you don't need a weapon for it (and the rest of the union don't use abilities when you use it, unlike Lugh's Revenge, for example). Lancelot1 11:17, 24 April 2009 (UTC) as i said. (quoted)"t's not Arcane, it's Remnant. it's just like Omnistrike with Rush or Gae Bolg With David." it will be active after you deafeat a boss after a certain base (can't remember which one in particular). Wingless Valkyrie 10 May 2009 (UTC)